The invention relates to a household appliance, in particular a water-conducting household appliance, which can be connected to a power supply network of an energy supplier, and is fitted with a communication and/or control facility.
Energy supply companies can offer different electricity tariffs in their energy supply networks. These differ inter alia in respect of electricity price, availability period and in respect of the manner of electricity generation. One standard tariff is for example the night electricity tariff, which is known per se and with which the price of electricity is more favourable at night.
To this end power suppliers output ripple control signals by way of the power supply network, containing for example information about the start and end times of the night electricity tariff. It is possible to actuate household appliances automatically based on such ripple control signals, thereby utilising the more favourable night electricity tariff.